He returns (CHAPTER 3)
by WildNoscop3r
Summary: In this chapter our dear Bill gets branded with a new and deadly tool.But this tool may become his best help for survival.Will he win and escape from all this or will he lose his fellow survivors and he will be left behind?We dont know,only TIME will tell.


Dwight got up from his bed in a hurry:

D:-What the fuck was that noise?Dwight wondered.

D:-I better go check it out in any case...

As he was climbing the stairs many scary images and thoughts came raining in his mind,but he ignored them and as he opened the door he saw an angry Bill throwing stuff and yelling.

D:-What is it old man?You had a nightmare or what?

B:-No son,i have something on my arm like a signet but with numbers and i cannot erase it!Goddamn this thing!

As Dwight heard that he son took Bill's was in shock..

B:-Old man what you have on your arm is a curse from The Entity!Those 13 numbers represents how many years,hours or seconds you have left!And as far as i can see you have only one day left to there is something else...i thought we can get out from here but the thing is we must go back in these Azarov's places and you must do multiple tasks so The Entity may prolong your now on you will never age you will remain in this stage as you are now but that thing will be stuck in you till we will kill The Entity or we will finish all his requests or other must be a way but till then watch out for the this time can be your ultimate friend cuz as far as I read in one book about this Entity if any of us gets in danger you can get us back in time in exchange of your time wasted.

B:-Well try not to get yourselves or me killed.I don't want to lose any of this precious time is in my control now Dwight!I don't wanna make foolish things!

D:-You are right old man but now we must go to our next 's resting place!There we might find the answer!

As the group got ready,Bill couldn't get rid of the idea of this they arrived they started to search the place for chests and anything while Bill was repairing the generators so they might see better in the heard his enemy coming but before he could run The Trapper was right in front of him but did nothing to was just staring at him..just had the briliant idea to show him the signet and as the Trapper saw it he imediatly fell to the seemed he was in shock and as Bill got more close to him the killer ran past him.

B:-What the shit is this?This fucker is afraid of some numbers?Well i was afraid of numbers when i was little too...Bill said while almost bursting into a laughter.

TT:-Consider it a gift William Bill Overbeck.I am the entity and i grand you this curse even though i made a terrible mistake on giving this to you.

B:-Is that so?I can see that very well that thing is a very retarded saw a monster being scared of something.

TT:-HE IS NOT!BUT AS THE RULES SAY ANY OF THE KILLERS CANNOT ATTACK ANY PERSON WITH THIS THING!NOW QUIT TRYING TO BE THE TOUGH ONE WITH ME BECAUSE IT WILL NEVER WOKR!

B:-Fine by me!Now what should I do to gain more Time?

TT:-Well on all these places its simple,repair the generators and make sure you wont get your survivors the time with precision because you can become a living nightmare for me and my slaves!But i think you are not capable of this because i laid traps on your journey so dont try something foolish mister!

B:-Glad you told me about the traps now ill be more don't get fool of yourself whoever the hell you are because im going to find you and kill you!

TT:-Very well!

Bill returned to his job when he heard his survivors ran to them and saw the killer chasing him was a shovel.

He grabbed it...

B:-HEY MOTHERFUCKER!I AM RIGHT HERE SLAVE!

The trapper noticed him but kept running in their a certain point he hit Claudette but before doing something to her the monster just fell to the hit him with the shovel and then he threw his shovel on his stomach.

C:-Bill your arm is glowing!

Bill noticed that the numbers kept coming more and one day he gained now 100 couldnt believe this,he was now really gaining and controling time!

B:-Lets just get out from here,you dont have to worry about me anymore because i cant be killed from now make sure we will kill every monster in here even this entity.I will promise you this!

The group packed everything and left,they did not talk so much on the road but everybody felt the victory and the safety too.

Bill became a legend for them.A hero!


End file.
